Alec's Makeover
by Jacestreehouse
Summary: When Magnus decided Alec's hair is to plain, what happens? A makeover for Alec of course! Malec! No flames, please. Just constructive critisism. R&R!ONE-SHOT!


**Hey guys, first of all I want to say thanks to all of the awesome people who reviewed, favorite, followed, or read Not So Funny Is It? You guys are the best. Second order of business, I do not own this Fanfic. My parabatai doesn't have an account, so I agreed to post hers on mine, I DO NOT OWN THIS, IT IS ALL MY PARABATAI! Kay, I'm done. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Sorry I forgot to do this for Not So Funny Is It) MY PARAB ATAI AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Kay, please continue.**

"No."

"Aw, come on Alec."

"Stop it Magnus."

"Aww, please Alec?"

"No, you're acting like a child."

"What kind of child? Am I a naughty child?" Magnus winked.

"Yes," Alec replied, the innuendo going completely over his head.

The shadow hunter frowned at his warlock boyfriend. Magnus was currently holding various boxes of hair dye under one arm while gesturing around with the other in a pleading way, trying to get Alec to understand the fantastic and magical powers of hair dye.

"But come on! You'll look great, trust me. "Alec crossed his arms and pointedly looked away, not looking at the big sad cat eyes he knew Magnus was giving him.

"Alec..." His boyfriend's voice was soft and irresistible. Alec took a peek at Magnus. Bad idea. Magnus was giving Alec the biggest bambi eyes. And Alec immediately melted, he sighed. Alec uncrossed his arms and went to sit in front of the warlocks' giant mirror which was covered with a cloth. The warlock gently applied the now wet dye to a lock of his boyfriend's black hair. He loved that silky, dark hair.

"Are you done yet?" The shadow hunter asked after a couple minutes had passed.

"Not yet. What other colors do you want?" Magnus started opening up the electric blue and hot pink dyes.

"No more! One is more than enough." Alec started to sit up, but Magnus pushed him back down.

"All right, at least let me finish applying the purple." Magnus grinned and instead applied the hot pink on another lock. Ten minutes later, his boyfriend's hair was an array of purple, blue, and pink.

"Are you done now?" Alec asked. His inner Shadow hunter did not like sitting still. And his hair felt slimy and gooey and not at all pleasant. Alec sat up, and looked in the mirror, which Magnus had uncovered. His jaw dropped open. "MAGNUS!" He exclaimed furiously. His boyfriend laughed.

"Don't get so worked up, you look hot." Magnus said with a jokey grin.

"You... you dyed it pink...and blue..." Alec muttered touching his hair in disbelief. Magnus planted an over exaggerated kiss on Alec's cheek,

"I love you." Magnus said, touching one of his hot pink locks.

Alec swatted his hand away in a playful manner, "Yeah yeah, now get this vile stuff out." Alec smiled, relieved that Magnus would be taking this stuff out soon.

Magnus looked down and shuffled his feet. "It's kind of uhm..." He swallowed, preparing for Alec's wrath. "It's kind of...permanent..."

Alec's eyes filled with rage. "MAGNUS BANE! How long is it going to be in my hair?!"

"Ohh...About a week or so?" Magnus said, his lips twitching as he tried to hide a huge grin.

Alec groaned and fell back in his chair, "Just lovely. What will Jace and Isabelle say when they see this?" Just then, the apartment door opened.

"Warlock? Are you in here?" a familiar voice asked, which was identified by Alec as Jace. Alec paled and his eyes frantically darted around looking for an escape route.

"Magnus?" a higher pitched, more feminine voice came from just outside the bathroom. Clary. Magnus gestured to the bathtub, and Alec leapt in dragging the cloth Magnus used to cover the mirror with him, to hide his hair, just in case.

Just then, the bathroom door opened to reveal Jace and Clary. Jace raised an eyebrow, while Clary tried to copy his facial expression, but failed and instead raised two. "Umm... we can come back later...you're clearly busy..." Clary cast a glance toward Alec's hunkered down shadow in the bathtub.

"Oh yes... terribly sorry... such an inconvenience..." the warlock babbled as he pushed Jace and Clary toward the front door, lightly jabbing their backs with his nails, in an effort to get them to move faster, "Well ta-ta nice seeing you, tell Izzy I said hi!" Magnus opened the door, pushed them out, with very confused looks on their faces, and slammed the door once again. When they were gone, he sighed in relief. He walked back to the bathroom. "Alec? They're gone Alec, you can come out now." Magnus grinned slyly as he grabbed some golden glitter off the counter that he didn't get the pleasure of adding to Alec's hair.

"Thank the Angel, do you think they noticed anything?" Alec asked as he got up from the bath floor. When he jerked the shower curtain back he was greeted by a fist full of shimmering sparkles. "MAGNUS!"

-  
THE END

**Thanks for reading! R&R! You guys rock! Constructive criticism appreciated!**


End file.
